1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clamping device for electronic products, particularly to one able to be hung on a user's girdle or employed for winding the earphone line of the electronic product thereon and also able to be placed on a table top as a display stand with an elevation angle, increasing variation in use of electronic products and having great practicability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the present, the capacity and the function of a cellular telephone and an iPod have continuously been elevated; therefore, a user not only can listen to music of MP3 but also can see movies through the liquid crystal screen of the cellular telephone or the iPod. However, a user has to hold the cellular telephone or the iPod with a hand (as shown in FIG. 1), or horizontally place the cellular telephone or the iPod on a table top for seeing movies on its screen, thus resulting in inconvenience for the user to see movies and walk about at the same time or disabling the user to see the movies at a good angle.